fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lady Komainu
Archived Just wanted to let everyone know that I just went ahead and archived a lot of the messages from here, so I may need a reminder on what we are talking about if your post was from more than a few weeks ago haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:38, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Rp I'll message Killer later. But whenever you have time it's your and his turn in Darkness and Light under the section Lightning and War Elementals. Repeats it's when you have time there is no rush.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:50, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Y'all are part of the Elementals meaning that typically y'all accompany Kladenets. Plus they are fighting in the Captial of Aeternum, logically they would be there. Plus they feel the King's Magic Power clashing against a near equal and rushes to defend him.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:39, May 3, 2016 (UTC) GMG Feel free to edit anything if it wasn't how you imagined it would pan out Aaniimee (talk) 04:03, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. And sorry for the late reply. 22:05:39 Tue Team Mew Yeah I will just busy with new timetables in my school, I will be editing a lot more the now just be trying to fix things and then my sister got ill na dyeah... xD Short Answer: I will! Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 11:46, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Kairos Flight Hi, I'd be super interested in helping out in anyway for the mentor-apprentice program. Obviously I'd fall more onto the apprentice side, since I still barely know what I'm doing. I have one full character and am working slowly on my second, and have the blueprints for a third, and I still am clueless about the nature of RP participation, so help would be huge. I do, however, have moderate graphic design skill and would be happy to teach them if that could be even remotely helpful. Happy to be help, let me know what I can do, Delta320 (talk) 20:52, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Pics. These are them.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:14, May 6, 2016 (UTC) The Elemental Titles. You like them? *War Machine: 2 *Lightning King: 2 *Subjugator of Heaven: 1 *Spirit of Silence: 3 *Story Teller: 3 *King of Weapons: 2 *Inheritor Theory: 2 *Life Gardener: 2 *God of Magic: 1 The numbers after each title represents their power level. 1 is for those at the apex of human Magic Power like August or Irene. 2 for thus beyond a typical Spriggan level, like the stronger level ones like Brandish, God Serena, Ajeel, etc. 3 is for those that are techincally only at the base level of Spriggan or top Saint slot. Like Neinhart or Jacob. Now that comparison is mostly my opinion, but I think it's accurate.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:39, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I might rework Life Gardener. But King of Weapons, what else would be better to describe the master of fighting? Like he is going to be a fighter with mastery skills in weaponary and martial arts a grandmaster. Also I know you already have one Elemental. Want to own the strongest female one too? I have to go I'll reply tomorrow, good night.03:52, May 6, 2016 (UTC) GMG Closing Ceremonies If everyone is up to do one I'm all for it! --Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 01:00, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I'm game. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:59, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I'd be down :p [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Oh okay thanks! Sorry about that. I wonder about that guild spell thing for a while. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 11:21, May 6, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 yea i guess but i don't really see the point of it Ripcordkill345 (talk) 11:23, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Extra Info Hey Lady, I know a manga/anime series that has a bunch of stuff that would probably work well with Ryota, the Aeternum R&D department, or your Kaneko Innovations pages. It's called World Trigger if you haven't heard of it before. Check it out cause I think you'll find some stuff that you might like and could use. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 20:40, May 7, 2016 (UTC) I did the description in the page, mind checking it out? I don't think it's that good tbh [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 21:25, May 7, 2016 (UTC) No prob. It's a series that I'm reading and I figured that it would fit right in with those two. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 21:42, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Lol, I'm always caught by the Grammar Errors, damnitt. If you'd fix them, thanks! Also, I never really had any idea for their crest, sorry, lol [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 21:44, May 7, 2016 (UTC) I thought that would be approving since she's part of the S-Class Trials, since it's basically recognition of mages participating to become S-class in the guild. Anyways, I'll change the wording a bit if it pleases you. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:31, May 7, 2016 (UTC) I'm just trying to make it official, like the Chuunin Exams. I know it's by choice, but it's mainly the higher-ups that decide; look at the beginning of the Tenrou Arc in FT. Trying to word it like that. You get what I'm saying? 22:42, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Also, the out of 3 counts? Does that mean I'm disqualified after the third time? I'm guessing picking straws here. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:55, May 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: DSR round 2 Salutations! I'm fine with whatever, so if starting the page and naming it is something you'd like to do, then go for it. Glad to see the expansions you've made to Theia since the last Royale while keeping that one enlightening sentence I gave you; I believe back then is when we spoke between a potential bout between our characters, and now we've finally been granted that opportunity. Looking forward to a good battle! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:24, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Clever indeed! And that's fine, I can set one up. Are you good with beginning today, or would you rather take today off and start tomorrow? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:32, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Either way is fine, so it's up to your personal preference. I won't mind either way. However, that being said, holding a conversation in the comments section would be easier to chain together thoughts, I suppose. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 20:32, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Per was going to have us start tomorrow under the impression that most users would be busy today, since it's Mother's Day. However, seeing as though the two of us are more than ready to get things underway, there should be no problem with us starting our roleplay today. I'll get started on that opening post now. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 20:53, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Alright, the roleplay is up. Feel free to add to the title in any way you'd like, I won't mind either way. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 21:27, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Letting you know it's your or Killers's turn whom wants to post first. And let me say this, bring your strongest spells and weapons. Fighting Nikolai is a powerful mages, the Light that Kladenets credit him as. Well let's say this, the Light is something Nikolai can just turn on.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:22, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I meant can't just turn on.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:30, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I have once more contributed to our role-play. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 13:01, May 9, 2016 (UTC) I know it's Killer's turn, but I wanted to ask this can my next attack be weird, awkward, and direct on target. It won't be like an attack that will do immense amount of damage. Also your MACE attack can hit along with the rest of your attacks. But no damage to the Creator's Eye. I forgot to post this in, if the Creator's Eye is damaged while he is as the Light it can kill not just him but also everything inside of the Personal Reality. Normally Nikolai is just the source of its power. But as the Light he becomes so entwined with the reality. He becomes the life aspect of that area, unless he deactivates the Eye. That was suppose to be in my next post sorry. Aside from that your attack can do whatever. And my attack well let's say your last post and Kagura and Erza gave me the idea. But there is no kissing. Lol.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:08, May 10, 2016 (UTC) The attack well lets say its a surprise but a funny one, its based off Ryota's comment to Nikolai. But no chance of lost of body parts. Also you and killer can attack however you want. Just don't do anything to damage the eye or make it go blind. As for the Light, it needs the eye to stay active. Otherwise he can't use the Light. It would be too op if Nikolai could use it, other than a spell of the eye. Also I think I got the Strongest Female down. I was thinking should she be married to Ryota?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 05:34, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Well its more funny and less harmful. Like typical anime stuff that is funny. Also I will need to ask Killer if he can do it to Kiryk. I was thinking a new plan for the strongest female (name still undecided). The God of Magic is very sagely only coming when called to by the king. She is the warden of the Moving Prison. Because of her power, she doesn't need guards or staff so she normally can't leave it. So Ryota after spend a few hours during his capture in one of her cells, they fell in love before he was brought before the king. Can you image their children?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 05:48, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, once I get the page up I'll let you know.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:20, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Amp Sure Lady :P go for it, although give me his/her name afterwards. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:52, May 8, 2016 (UTC) You gotta wait another month or so. You're free to make your own version though, I'll give you permission right now. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:52, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Y'know I'm disobedient :v , but indeed lol, just the start. If you need any help, just call me [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 00:29, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I really hope the DSR goes smoothly considering that after the first time, something has consistently gone wrong and this is my first time actually hosting an event. I'm glad you're enjoying it, though. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:45, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Grammar Oh yes, if you could please leave me a notification on my talk-page, that would be very much appreciated. Also, I noticed you made a change to my post, specifically in regards to the grammar, I believe. I just wanted to let you know that I had it right the first time, lol, and that your correction was actually not a correction. I'm not the type of guy who goes around correcting other people's mistakes, even if they are noticeable to me (notice how I never said anything to you about your work, nor did I go and try to correct it on my own). However, since I've now said it indirectly, I suppose I'd advise you to perhaps refresh yourself in your usage of quotations and the like; I'll even give you a link to a well organized website down below. Or I don't know, maybe you do it differently from whatever country you're from? Either way, I will post it down below. http://www.grammarbook.com/punctuation/quotes.asp DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:49, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your apology. I too would like to apologize on behalf of my actions, seeing as though you commented earlier on taking offense to them. I don't hold favoritism to any gender, so saying things like "you wouldn't want to say that to a girl" really doesn't apply to me; nor do I hold anything against a specific gender, for that matter. I'm glad we can put this behind us. However, there will always be things we will need to discuss; it's just a matter of how you deal with them that controls whether or not it will escalate into a "fiasco". DazzlingEmerald (talk) 13:25, May 11, 2016 (UTC) True, true. I am looking forward to the rest of our role-play as well! I should have my response to your post up later today. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 14:47, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Koma, when exactly does the competition start? Like the beginning of next month right? I remember you saying you'd make announcements about it at June, but I'm not sure when. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:31, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Good, good. Because tbh, I thought it was gonna be like the DSR. Announcements at the beginning of the month and the competition somewhere in the middle. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:33, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:53, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Yo Koma, nice set-up so far for the trials...I really need to sum my time and work on Adam. BTW, is his team the Group C? Not sure I got everything right, sorry. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 00:44, May 12, 2016 (UTC) S-Class Ah, it's ranking! Lol, slow me is slow. Anyway, I'll try to update him soon [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 00:54, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey LK, I got a question. Does Ki no Michi works for Ki Users as well? If so, then should I change where it say "eternano" to "Ki"? Ventus (talk) 02:10, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:22, May 15, 2016 (UTC) I have a question. Does the strongest female Lorelei unless I change the name, seem like a good idea? Also I am thinking of making her the greatest healing user being tied with The Magic God in this one subject of study magic wise. But is consider it's greatest doctor because she knows all kind of medical studies not just healing magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:37, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Well she isn't one out of the kindness of heart. Lol. She is the Warden of Factors. She imprisons the factors that can harm Aeternum. However like how her magic works normally either simply kills them. Or injures them to the point they would die. So she learns Healing Magic to make sure they stay alive to serve their sentence.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:49, May 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: Activity I appreciate the concern, but I can assure you, everything is alright on my end. My reason for inactivity has more to do with a summer workload than anything else. When it comes to that, a hobby such as contributing to a wiki always goes second. Anyway, thanks again for the message, I really do appreciate it. I'll actually be putting up a post on our role-play fairly soon (about 30 seconds from now, lol). Sorry the delay on it btw! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 01:14, May 16, 2016 (UTC) No worries. Take it easy, and most importantly, make sure to have yourself a good time! We'll touch base again tomorrow or whenever you're free. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 01:19, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Magic Permission Hey there Lady I was wondering if I could use your Beast Summoning Magic and Beast Embodiment Magic for a character I plan to create. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:22, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you could get on chat. I have a couple of questions regarding the magic. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:04, May 18, 2016 (UTC) I didn't get a chance to say it but thanks for answering my questions. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:21, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Team Members It's gonna be me, Ventus, and Damon on the same team. The three of us agreed. Damon wanted to hold off until he finished Adam, thus we didn't say anything on his part. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 17:35, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Just to let you know, I've made the page for my character that is going to participate in the trials, her name is Haru Diabla. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 20:49, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Mesuline Siren Thanks for that Lady i will write for my team thanks for allowing me JackWerewolf-13 Hey LK, even if my character gained some.. let's say "big updates". Am I allowed to keep him in the same rank group? Ventus (talk) 22:23, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Mew Mew That was a great idea, I edited it but I wasn't 100% sure what to add at the moment since the team is a work and progress and I should really start working on them but I have so many RPs I need to reply to first xD. Koma Inu is becoming very large isn't it? Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 09:11, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Koma, when do we stop editing our characters? I need to know now because I'll be busy doing a few things later on today and the next couple of days. I want to have as much done as possible before the competition begins. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 17:43, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Go wild! Do what you think it's best. Knowing you, it will come out excellent nonetheless :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 03:30, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Koma Inu Member Heya it's Yuu! I was wondering if I could create my Koma Inu member? I asked you once in chat but I'm not sure if you remember that so, may I please? :O [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Honey Badger Don't Care']]) 21:42, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I've still gotta add to Adam, but how is he right now? Also thx for telling me. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:15, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Zero's character is on our team, just as a quick update. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 23:46, May 20, 2016 (UTC) ADD Did you have time to look at Adam? I'm assuming you didn't see my message. If you did, my bad. Having a hard time thinking things for him. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:55, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Damnitt, my bad >_< well, so I just wanted to know how all the sections (Excluding Physical) look. Are they good? Are they bad? Do they sound unrealistic for who Adam is? I made sure to give emphasis that he is mostly physical so yeah, I wanted to know how fine the rest is, until I try to give the physical abilities a shot. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 00:09, May 22, 2016 (UTC) No, I should be sorry! Haha, no rushes, enjoy it :P [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 00:13, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Machias Cyborg For you, Sure, go nuts. P.S: Your character, Ryota, he sounds pretty cool, you should give him some theme songs to go show off how badass he is. Take my characters Santiago and Chesed as an example, each has 3 theme songs to express a different situation they are in, it adds a little style and uniqueness to a character. ComicMaster619 (talk) 03:29, May 23, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Badass Theme I got at least two songs that come to mind, with your permission, can I post them on your character and let you decide which is better? ComicMaster619 (talk) 03:37, May 23, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Page I'll make a page for the Nine Elementals sure. Also about Lorelei, she will be made soon. But I need the right pic for her. Like how Irene looks awesome, I want Lorelei to look beyond that well designed. Also it's eight slots filled. The already made six plus Lorelei and Irmusal the God of Magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:33, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Lorelei Faraday This might be her name and image. What you think of her? She loves alcohol a lot. [[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:14, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Back to the drawing board. Lol.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:24, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Well these are the pictures why I chose Kazehana. You see I chose her for being in a kickass uniform. Lorelei liking alcohol is because she is a greater healing and Doctor. And dealing with criminals all day, she deserves a drink.lol Her body doesn't get damaged from drinking it. She is like Cana a bit. But as for your suggestion. I don't know. Lorelei isn't a warrior, her power is so great she doesn't use handheld weapons. Would this be a better pic? I mean ultimately it's my choice. But seeing as she is married to your character, I thought it fair to at least talk about it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 05:00, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Ok well that's decided I'll start on her tomorrow. Btw, that other outfit is one she wears only for Ryota. She toys with him, a lot. After all Ryota in my opinion would be afraid of her. Power wise Lorelei could take on with a real change of defeating Kiryk and Ryota. Lol. She is no push over. I am also changing her moniker. It's High Priestess. She is still a jailer, but she is also in charge of Aeternum's religions.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 05:16, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Yes, just the basis of the article but yes.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:36, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Since Lorelei is your character too. Any ideas for her third magic?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:29, May 27, 2016 (UTC) I will inform them, when all articles that are part of the Aeternum War Arc are done. I'll message all of those in the Alliance. As for Lorelei, personality she is blunt and coldblooded when it comes to killing. She loves Ryota but often has too... Discipline him like how Ezra does to Natsu and Gray. She also loves animals and Earthland itself. Also she is only afraid of one person Irminsul for a good reason. It's not because of his strength or his power. It's because of something more simple. He is the only one that can check Kladenets. Kladenets has a darker personality than even Yarrow. Irminsul is while an extraordinary Mage, he is a simple man and Kladenets fears him. This is why he is in the Nine Elementals. Irminsul might have sworn to obey the King and his loyalty is real, but Kladenets fears him cause without his full power he can't challenge him or Lorelei. So Irminsul is checked by the other eight members. However the king doesn't fear Lorelei as much.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:00, May 27, 2016 (UTC) The reason I haven't started making requests to the other members, yet. Is I want all of Aeternum complete. I don't want some to build characters and then has to change them, cause of changes I make. This way everything is known. I will give everyone as much time to make whatever they want.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:44, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I'll start making details for Pangaea. Blood Magic huh, I think it can work. She is the greatest doctor in Aeternum. She is on par with Irminsul in this one subjects. But what makes her the greatest is she can do surgeries and has almost godlike knowledge of the human body. She can do things without Magic to her patients. Also she loves Alcohol more so than Baccuss or Cana. She can out drink them.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:57, May 27, 2016 (UTC) I got approval for Elixir Breath. Also I was thinking this, Blood Magic. What if she combines it with her Elixir Breath. Turning her blood into vaccines for all kinds of illnesses. This draws toward how ancient Japanese healers would eat harmful things, to turn their blood into vaccines for others.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:00, May 29, 2016 (UTC) I figured as much. It's Memorial Day Weakend so idk how much I'll get to edit. Change of plans on the stats of the Nine. Irminsul is still the strongest. But Lorelei is now third, however still has greater Magic Power than the second. The second Yarrow is greater cause of his more combact experience. Lorelei isn't an amateur at all, but in fighting let's say she is an expert while Yarrow is a grandmaster of combact. Lorelei's magic is better skilled for healing or containment. Yarrow's is better for destruction and battle.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:16, May 29, 2016 (UTC) I admit I might overstate. But I rank for a very good reason. So others can't argue whom has a better or stronger character of when they are of similar levels. I chose this so others can have something to build around, it would cause less drama.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:58, May 30, 2016 (UTC) No I'm trying to prevent what I have seen on many other fanon wikia. I quit fanon for long time, because of it. But I won't state which is better anymore than what is stated.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:29, May 30, 2016 (UTC) I repeat I won't state those things anymore.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:10, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Always and Forever Nah, I can still add to it. My only question is if I would have to add his exit right at this moment, or if the others taking part could add some other stuff first. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:35, May 27, 2016 (UTC) I know I look meh asking this but...how could I expand on Adam's abilities? Physical ones, I've added just two or three, while the rest got a base. Lame, I know. IDK why I'm abnormally having difficulty. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 00:11, May 29, 2016 (UTC) You don't know how much you helped me to get my drive back right now! Naw, no problem. Also, I really hope this doesn't make any other participant think something wrong then. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 01:21, May 29, 2016 (UTC) S-Class Wait, what? 1. I thought I still had time. 2. I thought that if we could not get a team we'd be given one. Though idk why you even invited my to do this to start with anyway. No one seemd intresed in having me in there team anyway. I most likly would have gone nowhere cause I suck at OC making an RP anyway. Whatever, I guess I just waisted your and everyones time and would have waisted more of it if I was not droped. Shadowbaneleader (talk) 22:46, May 29, 2016 (UTC) I apparently lost some of my work in Adam...but I still have time right? Alright, I'll reunite with Alpha. Thanks! [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:47, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I was busy editing so I just got your message; thanks, I'll go check it out after I finish making my daily edits on my character. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:22, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Wait, what do you mean? Does one of the trials have do with mis-communication? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:50, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Oh..... Oooooooohhhhhhh~! I'm so sorry about that. I didn't notice that part there; I just read the part with the flower-thingies. I just thought it would be useful for the whole team battle thing since Helena is the leader of her group and it would improve her team work and communication skills. Again, so sorry >_< Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:02, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Re:Wire Magic I'm gonna have to say "no" this time around; in any other case, it would be fine and I'd be up for it. However, I've noticed that I have too many unfinished works and I'm getting distracted with all these side-projects I'm doing with other users, so I need to be as focused as possible to get everything done. If you want, just re-upload the image I downloaded into my sandbox, I don't mind :P Anyways, sorry about before >_< Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 13:32, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Logo Hey, how ya doin'. I need a small favor, can you make a logo for me, I'm planning on creating a story arc called Fairy Tail: Gods and Monsters 'where the bad guys are the main characters and I needed a unique logo for the story. The logo would be the words "Fairy Tail" appearing old, cracked and faded while under it, in bright red, are the words "Gods and Monsters" in prime condition. If your busy, I understand. ComicMaster619 (talk) 13:59, May 30, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Anyways, thanks again for understanding. And I was slightly surprised by the convenience of the edits, so I didn't understand the context of what you were saying ''until I read the trials. Then, I felt kinda..... Well anyways, after I finish with Helena, I'll try to help Damon with Adam. Greed is already good as is; I got work ahead of me. '''Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 16:37, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Logo G Yes, I want the "Gods and Monsters" in the fairy tail font. For the back ground, it would have to be the picture below. And hey, thanks so much for this, I really appreciate it. P.S: I'm just going to throw this out there, not sure if your interested, but if you have an evil character (or good) that you want to rank-up with some roleplay points and expand their story, why not have him (her) participate in this story. I can guarantee there are going to be some wicked tough fights, including a story arc including my monsters. And by the end, they'll get stronger. ComicMaster619 (talk) 16:47, May 30, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Font Yea, the font for "Fairy Tail" is going to be white while "Gods and Monsters" is in bright red. If the red splatter makes it impossible, you can make the background completely black if you want. When your done, and I make the page, I'll explain everything about the story. ComicMaster619 (talk) 17:03, May 30, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Amazing Logo Wow, simply wow. It looks great, I'm amzaed you did this on the fly, I am super impressed. The only thing it needs is the faded look and the two words need to be a little more joined to the middle, just a little bit, but other than that, freaking spectacular. You don't have to do the editing right now, go have fun at the lake today. ComicMaster619 (talk) 17:57, May 30, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Logo It looks AMAZING! Buenisimo! It's perfect down to the last detail. I can't thank you enough for doing this, If you ever need anything just give me a holler. ComicMaster619 (talk) 02:50, May 31, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 I noticed on your page Wire Magic, you said it could be classified as both a Holder Magic or a Caster Magic. As far as I can tell, it should be classified as a Caster Magic, because though you could use it to manipulate existing wires, the source of the magic itself is the user, whearas with say, Celestial Spirit Magic, the mage is depending on a Celestial Spirit Key for the magic to work at all, as it needs the magic of the key to work, while on the other hand even if you did need pre-existing wire to work magic on, the magic is coming from the Caster themself, as the wire has no magic itself like the keys do. Or maybe I'm just misinterprenting this, just my own view on this. Elk Van (talk) 02:48, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Hopefully that was somewhat helpful, didn't mean to bother you at all, just thought it was something I should point out. Elk Van (talk) 03:07, June 1, 2016 (UTC) How long do we have for the first round? Is it like two weeks or so? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 11:42, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Soldiers I don't know if you ever played a Final Fantasy game. But if you haven't I would like to make a similar idea to FF VII. In this game certain people are grants special powers from being exposed to Liquidified Mako or Spiritual Energy. They are a product of science and magic from taking the life energy of the planet. Could we do something like this with Ryota making the idea? That normal people or solders of Aeternum are exposed to Liquidified Ethernano, giving them magical powers but aren't mages under the typical sense. More like Artificial Mages.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:55, June 1, 2016 (UTC) No aside from the Ether Project, the R&D belongs to you. You decide its projects and creations.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:05, June 1, 2016 (UTC) I was going to, just looking for approval as if Ryota would ever make this idea. The military has thousands of mages, this way even a normal solder can have strength like a mage.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:11, June 1, 2016 (UTC) SCT Hey Koma, how're ya'? I imagine you know what I wanted to talk about? I think Ash messaged you, but not about the RIGHT thing. Even then, I'm still thankfull he did without me even asking. Well, I'm not asking or begging you to make an exception, nor this is just another excuse I give. Hell, people may hate how I can be dismissive at times. And this happened twice with you and me before right? Me having an excuse for not participating or something. But it's life, and I can't ignore it. LOL, not saying it to convince you, more like to clear things out, I really like to be friendly and I don't like to be "bad" with anyone. I had nearly a month, albeit I could edit only within timeskips, I still edited. I felt lazy for Adam, didn't have enough drive for him until recently when you gave me a quick analysis. So, as today was the deadline, am I capable of adding the last thingies? Or do you think that'd be too unfair for the rest of the participants? Though I'm not adding so Adam can counter anyone. If you don't allow it, I understand, it'd fine indeed, but then you'd say what I got is enough to participate? Take care! Hope you're not furious or anything for this happening again. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:25, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Hmmmmm fair enough, I'll check all of these things! Thank you very much! [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:54, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Lady. One of my partners for the S-Class Trials is scarcely on the wiki, and my other partner and I fear that we may be held back because of it. Is it possible for us to move on without the other, if they don't show? Tsundere 00:01, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Yo Koma! Didn't stand fully to my word, so am sorry for it. But I think I added enough, the techniques are pretty basic and have not really special effects, so it's okay to use them? [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 17:00, June 3, 2016 (UTC) OK, thanks for it! Looking forward to having fun and playing fair. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 22:27, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I have not seen you around or heard from you latly so I'm going to assume that the info I added was not enough or there was not enough people to get me a team or something for S-Class. *sighs* Shadowbaneleader (talk) 23:11, June 3, 2016 (UTC) So I'm... a placeholder? Well I guess it's better then nothing. I'm going to be in the team of two then? Cause it seams they started it out with them having a team of two with no third person. I just... drop in on that? Just hop in like "Yo, guess I'm in your team now. Lets do this."? I'm sorry for being a bit of a pest, I just want to make things clear before I jump in. So I don't muck it up cause I did not know what was going on. Hey Lady. I think I'm gonna pull Maji out of the S-Class Trials; I just don't really see a reason to keep her in. Sorry for any inconvenience. Tsun-Tsun 19:36, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Yeah; I wanted to drop out because I found that I really had no reason for her to join up in the first place. I was unaware however that it disqualafied the entire team, but I already brought it up with my teammates. Sorry again Tsun-Tsun 20:18, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Question and Advice Yeah, like the title states, I have a question and a piece of advice for ye. For the question, is it allowed for a single team member to clear one of the required obstacles? If not, then I would have to re-vamp my post. For the advice, I've noticed that you've taken the direct description of a spell you're using and just posting it on the character. While it's not really against the rules per se, it tends to be a lazy thing to do and kinda lacks originality. Again, this is just me because I trying avoiding that to make my articles a bit better in quality. I would suggest just trying your original description of it, using certain parts of the spell's description as an aide. Goes better this way, but again this is just me. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:21, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Ah, okay. What I did was legal then; I only did it because we're short on time even though we have an extension and my partners are.... in dispose. Also, good to hear; I already know you're an excellent writer given your RPs and your work with Samarra. It was just some friendly advice in case you want your articles to be nominated for Article of the Month in the near future. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:37, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Two more: the Kirin one and the one of our choosing. We've cleared three as of my last post. Anyways, knowing you, you'll do fine. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:46, June 9, 2016 (UTC) I thought it was just the after effects of them trying to trigger the Spatial Magic by mistake, but avoiding it through some effort. I'm not really sure. I just went with it; I'm gonna hafta ask them about that. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:18, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Geography at K.I.M.A Your K.I.M.A page is awesome! I'm just unsure about Geography being optional since wizards need to be able to find their client, fulfill their request, then make it back safely :) Davide Yamazaki (talk) 14:19, June 11, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Got it! You're too kind! Have a nice day! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 15:23, June 11, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki So yeah, we're almost done with our RP; should finish up by tomorrow afternoon at best. Gonna end it within my next post. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:14, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay, because of Black's interference (not sure if you're aware), we finished the RP completely, much earlier than expected. Thought I should let ya know. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:45, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Ok. And may I ask what is your timezone? Mine is Central :P Ventus (RIDE THE WIND) 17:10, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Question, how does Aiden have 80.5 points when the total was 75? Seems kinda.... off. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:02, June 16, 2016 (UTC)